The present invention relates to trampolines, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for attaching trampoline safety pads to a trampoline frame.
Children and adults enjoy using trampolines for various exercises and recreation. During use a danger exists that the person on the trampoline may fall onto the frame or into the area between the bouncing surface and the trampoline frame. Federal consumer protection safety laws require trampolines to have some type of pad on the trampoline frame. Trampoline safety pads cover the trampoline frame and trampoline springs so as to satisfy these regulations and provide a safer trampoline.
Currently, ties, cords or straps are used to attach the safety pads to the trampoline frame. A common method of attaching the pad to the frame is the use of narrow straps or cords. These straps are wrapped around the frame, pass through an opening in the pad and are then tied off or secured on the outside surface of the pad.
The means currently employed to secure safety pads to the trampoline frame have several shortcomings. First, narrow ties wear out quickly because they are often not strong enough to withstand the substantial wear and tear of everyday use. Second, current ties are often secured on the outside of the pad. This location exposes the ties to abusive weather conditions and to curious children that may loosen the ties and create a hazardous condition. Third, current ties have a very small amount of surface contact with the frame. Consequently, the ties are able to slip and shift quite easily along the frame. This is undesirable because the pad may interfere with the bouncing surface. Fourth, the knots that are often used to secure these ties have a tendency to tighten with use and exposure, often requiring them to be cut off in order to remove the pads. Lastly, prior pad designs only covered the top portion of the frame and the narrow ties did little to create continuous contact between the pad and the frame. As a result, it was quite easy for wind or children to lift, tear and fatigue the pad through repeated abuse.
Consequently, a need exists for a pad that can be more securely and reliably attached to the trampoline frame.